


转存48

by daliandanzi



Category: wl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	转存48

郎心似铁

1 沈教授，你喜欢我。

赵云澜张口要人，那学校只得给了。好端端一个教授，非得送去给人当兔儿爷，可沈巍会什么呀，不能唱，不会笑，连句好听的都不会说，一张粉白的脸看上去弱不禁风，脾气倒是硬直，怕是伺候人家爷不高兴，赵小公子给一枪蹦喽。如今安分的好老师难找，这受女学生欢迎的好老师更难找，沈教授一走，学生们都跟着挽起袖子游行去了，让师爷去哪儿看女学生的白胳膊呀。

师爷留着一头挂面似的长发，总也不洗，据说是不肯剪辫子给留长的。学生喊他“摄政官”，因为校长只挂名不管事，总是他忙里忙外瞎操劳。他更喜欢被称作“师爷”，至于到底有没有当过正经师爷，亦或是在哪个小县城里扣上的空头名号，也不得而知。师爷懂得不多，心眼不少，有钱就收，见官就哄，这不摊上了大事，他巴结赵军使请人来学校坐坐顺便给新教学楼命个名题个字，结果赵小公子看中沈巍年轻美貌又爱答不理的模样，当天走进办公室，坐上师爷新打造的那把太师椅，两撇小胡子一抖，左腿架右膝盖上，扔下了沉甸甸一包小黄鱼。

师爷瞥了一眼，又快快低下头。

“这，这，赵公子，沈教授冥顽不灵，我当帮您多多提点他.....”

“我自会提点。”赵云澜笑了，他掐灭了烟，拿靴底踩，“您只管把他留住，好好劝劝，明晚怎样？我来接人。”

师爷自是放心不下黄鱼，一时忘却了女学生的白胳膊，回头就对沈教授哭说——“您这是要我们全校的命呀”。

沈巍搞不明白他不想跟赵军使家的公子好怎么就要了全校的命，师爷抽抽噎噎跟他分析利害，说这赵公子的老子神通广大，赵军使大人祖上是慈禧当年直传密探，和督军拜了把子，青红两帮都巴结他呢。师爷一一细数，看沈巍恍恍惚惚的不了解，便把江浙一带奸吏黑帮的名号都给赵心慈扣上了。这学校，也是他爸出资的，赵小公子一摇头，全校的女学生都得杀头。

刚刚留洋回来的沈教授不信这套。

这是个法制国家，讲究公平、自由，外头也有警察巡逻，他怎能杀一校女学生的头？

哪，哪儿来的法制呀？

师爷恨这洋榆木脑袋油盐不进，不通形势，说赵公子要让人写遗嘱，家属就得来领尸体。沈教授啊，别迷信胡适、蒋梦麟这些赤化分子，你就一教化学的，又进不了文科大院，谁也不缺你一个，跟了人家，仕途发展会顺利许多，对“工业救国”也大有好处，这不就是交个朋友的事吗？蔽校还等着和您一块飞黄腾达，鸡犬飞升呢。

赵公子原意是要师爷说些好话，眼下说了还不如不说呢。这一通混账话换了别人早翻脸了，偏偏沈巍性情温和，听不出话里轻视之意，只觉得这老王八一派胡言，不可理喻，懒得争辩，也就笑笑。

赵云澜傍晚六点准时出现。一脚踏下汽车落地的是双马靴，一身衬衫马甲一件不落，腰线箍得紧实，肩上披了件熟褐色夹克。他身姿姣好，肩背挺直，看起来不像什么纨绔公子，倒有几分利落的军武风范。但赵公子一说话，立刻原形毕露，他上前几步到沈教授身边，不看一眼边上讪笑的老头，朝沈巍伸出手去。赵云澜一笑，气宇轩昂，称得上英俊：“一见到沈教授，便有种一见如故的感觉。”

沈教授愣了一下，实在觉得这开头万分俗气，随即领会到赵公子要人向来强抢了事，肚子里几分墨水只用于点缀，无需派用场。

沈巍应和着微微一笑，隔着手套握住了赵云澜的手:“很荣幸见到赵公子。”

师爷一看事成，还要再邀功几句，赵云澜拉着沈教授往外走，果真是强抢民女的架势。沈巍跟着上了车，不知道怎么跟这路有权有势的公子哥相处，好在赵云澜话多，开口第一句是“我一直仰慕沈教授的才华。”赵云澜不像个懂化学的，沈巍虽不打算戳破他，也同样不屑于巴结权贵，说不出好话来，干脆不说话。

赵云澜第二句就是:“沈教授之前是不是在报纸上骂赵家。”他语调一转，“说咱和黑帮土匪沆瀣一气，为保全财产地位无恶不作，明面上却还立牌坊？”

这问罪来得突然，况且沈巍没说过这话，顶多含沙射影赵军使在法租界工人大罢工时无所作为。赵云澜平白扣了这么大个锅，无非是想叫他识趣，表明随时能弄死他。沈巍自认有骨气，并不怕死，便半点不退让：“以护军使的力量，言行足以影响大半个上海的人，自当对每一个决定做出估量。赵公子要以这种事问罪于我，我也无话可说。”

赵云澜探过头来打量了他一会，突然笑了:“沈教授别紧张，我就喜欢您这样有气节的，不甘不愿，对我来说正好 。况且您一搞赛恩斯的，别来凑政治的热闹了吧。”

他这话说得混账，显然把沈教授当个能买卖的姑娘了。沈巍刚想反驳，赵云澜整个挨过来，一头乱糟糟的卷毛沿着脖子蹭沈巍脸上，几乎是个撒娇的姿势。他长得挺讨人喜欢，头发上香油的清香残留，身上又带着黏糊糊的糖味，沈巍避无可避，一时无法对他说狠话，只轻轻推开那只脑袋。

不料赵云澜就喜欢他薄情凉性的样子，他越是使脸色赵云澜越来劲。

“我和家父都喜读书人，你们知识分子身上有不一样的味道。我会给你们办讲堂和读书会，也给那些穷人和流氓们闻闻书味。”

“拿文人充当门楣也掩盖不了你们身上的腐味。”沈巍直来直去，不给面子，又想到赵云澜此行也是善举，于是加了一句：“赵公子有心助人，当然是好的。”

赵云澜并不在乎美人说什么坏话，要缠着沈教授一块去吃饭。沈巍自诩出身清正，自然不愿和赵云澜的名字放一块。赵云澜又说:“那就来我家吃吧。”

沈巍更加不肯进赵公馆，赵云澜不高兴了:“我家里有个金丝楠木的棺材，簇新打造的，体量同您相当，不知道沈教授喜不喜欢？”

毕竟是军阀的小子，良心不足，客气有限，褪去了就剩一身匪气。沈巍只得去了。车到院子里停下，赵公馆里冷冷清清，竟也没几个人，只有个看门的老头，一个黑衣黑脸的保镖，一只黑猫，还有一个穿得像姨太太的红衣女人。赵云澜问了一句看门老头，答说厨娘今天儿子生病，先回家了，赵云澜背着沈巍在小花园里骂了一段脏话，完了又笑嘻嘻地凑过来说要不我给你做饭吧。

沈巍说好。

赵云澜哪里会做饭，他只知道把白菜放水里煮烂，又把面条放水里煮烂，然后一咕噜倒在一起。沈巍在一旁坐了会儿，实在看不得他这么糟蹋食物，把赵云澜拎到一边自己上了手。厨房里还有条赤尾鲤鱼，沈巍不会弄，折腾了些简单素菜，赵云澜在边上支着下巴一脸幸福看沈教授，就差开口把“沈老师”改成“好媳妇”了。

沈巍把菜端出来，赵云澜对他露出甜蜜笑容。

“我真中意沈教授。”

沈巍不理他这句话：“你家里怎么这么点人？”

“我不喜欢人多，只有我们两个不是挺好？早知道沈教授愿意来，赵公馆永远为你空着。”他句句拐到沈巍身上皆是调戏，沈巍接不了话。

听闻赵家公子不喜欢娶姨太太，除了好烟好斗外没什么不良嗜好，从不嫖娼，最大的业余爱好是养汉子。

可赵公馆里没汉子，总不能是臭着脸把玩布娃娃的那个，也不能是看门老头，坊间传言里包下的戏子一个不在，沈巍是不信赵云澜为了泡他故意把家里人员迁徙布置一番。

赵云澜眉目带笑，过了一会儿又说：“法国人新开了个跑狗场，沈教授一会儿陪我去看跑狗吧。”

沈巍虽留过洋，却不曾在外头吃喝玩乐，拒绝说要备明早的课。

“沈教授这般通达智慧，备什么课？学生还敢有怨言不成？”

沈巍笑：“你要来听过几节就知道了。”

“好呀，那我一定来捧沈教授的场。”赵云澜同黑社会厮混惯了，把听课当捧场，后来还真结结实实带了一屋子保镖黑压压地坐教室后头，哪个学生敢分个神，他就要起来镇场。这又是后话了——眼下沈巍不想和纨绔子弟多做逗留，执意要走，赵云澜几时被人这么不给脸色过，一拍桌子就来拦人。

“你走哪去？我替你请了一礼拜的假。”

沈巍面色不动，还是带着笑脸：“赵公子是要软禁我？”

“沈教授，你是瞧不起我吗？我留你几日做客，也没打算捅你屁眼，你又不吃亏，可别跟我来士可杀不可辱这套。”

沈巍留洋在外会的都是文人雅客，哪里见过这种张嘴就捅屁眼的流氓，给噎得客套话都说不出来。可他这模样在赵云澜眼里就是阴沉沉的，美丽又冷漠，带着拒人千里的微笑面具。赵云澜就喜欢这样的，嚼不动的才带劲啊——这么一想，不由的把口气放软了一点。

赵云澜掌握不好尺度，语气一软跟撒娇似的，脑袋热烫烫地挨到沈巍肩上来：“沈教授，有我这靠山，全上海没人找你麻烦，白占我便宜，不好吗？”

沈教授不想占这便宜。他回国不久，被窝都没捂热，就让赵军使家的公子看上了，怕不是几天后就要上《晨报》头条。谁不知道这群纨绔子弟无法无天，当年为了抢戏子绑架黄金荣，绑个没黑底子的大学教授实在算不得什么。赵云澜打定了主意不让他走，沈巍回家不得，也将就住下了，一到晚上赵云澜想跟他睡，沈巍拒绝，他就脱光了直往被窝里钻，把沈巍挤一边，滚烫又硌人地抱上来，沈巍只好往角落里缩。第二天赵云澜故意借口赶跑厨娘，差人买回来一大堆食材眼巴巴看沈巍做。沈巍白吃他的睡他的，几顿饭也就做了，一到晚上赵云澜还拉他去舞厅，要沈教授去大世界和共舞台见见世面。

赵公子随便往哪一坐，就有数不清的人找上来，攀交情的谈生意的求打点的处理纷争的打探消息的平日吃喝玩乐的，还有一大帮爱吹牛皮的公子哥，开口赵兄闭口云澜，句句能拳打黄金荣、脚踢严九龄，赵云澜就跟他们笑笑，全不当回事。近来上海的暗杀团伙风生水起，督察探目们和缉查队一批接一批死，死后还被爆料出生前干的坏勾当——拐卖咸水妹、勾结黑帮、贩卖鸦片，干黑心生意的人人自危，纷纷寻求赵军使保护。赵心慈哪是这么容易见着的，这不全来攀赵公子的交情了。这些事赵云澜见怪不怪，沈巍初来乍到，总要留一耳朵。

“赵公子，最近不太平呀，我们这边的生意还得拜托您打点一下了。”

赵云澜收下香烟费后打起哈哈：“放心，嚣张不了多久的，你可别吓着沈教授。”

赵云澜全不避讳沈巍，反倒是沈巍听得尴尬。那些个奸商见赵云澜提到沈教授便当他一伙的，往往还要过来巴结几句，沈巍应付不来，总自己找借口避开。这赵公子心眼也是小，看准沈巍不会在外头碎嘴，硬是把他往火坑拉，过不了几天，沈教授走路上就被各路人士鞠躬问好，免不了引起学生侧目。

另一批是浓妆艳抹的女人和粉头白面的漂亮男孩，一个个软骨头般往赵公子腿上坐，好好一句话尾音要拐三个弯儿。赵云澜对美人向来好态度，该哄就哄，客客气气陪玩陪聊打赏。沈巍对淫秽场面避之不及，总是往远了坐，一双眼却止不住隔着镜片去瞟赵云澜，横竖瞧不顺眼。沈教授这么标致一个人物，坐在一旁实在太显眼，常常被搭讪，时间久了也认识许多三教九流。每到回家的时候赵云澜嘴里喊着“小宝贝”就来拉沈巍的手，沈巍甩开，也不看他。赵云澜喝酒后总是更黏人一些，屁颠屁颠跟他身后。

“你不要生气。”

“我没有生气。”

“你明明生气了。”

沈巍不理他。

“沈教授是不是也喜欢我？”

“没有。”

“沈教授喜欢我。”

“你喝醉了。”

“沈教授喜欢我。”重复一遍，咯吱咯吱地咬牙：“敢否认我就杀了你。”

沈巍被厚脸皮打败了，只能回过身。赵云澜一头撞他身上。

“你这样杀得了谁？我能把你从桥上扔下去。”

“你敢!”赵云澜迷迷糊糊地瞪他，歪七扭八等沈教授来扶，沈巍只好伸手扶住他。

“杀了我谁来喜欢你？”

“我也喜欢你。”赵云澜嘴上占了便宜，醉醺醺地一笑，又来拉沈巍的手，“以后我腿上只给你坐。”他用上两只手，非得拉住了才肯走。沈巍不愿意，他就原地不动，沈巍要脸，不愿意在舞厅门口纠缠，不得不拖他进车。赵云澜有时喝太过，还要发疯，在车里就有想和沈巍交配的意思。所幸沈教授常年健身保养，制服醉鬼轻而易举，最多忍受顶着保镖的眼神被亲亲摸摸占点小便宜。

每每闹到夜半回来，沈巍总能见到那位叫祝红的姨太太。据老楚(保镖)说，她天天窝厢房看小说，几乎足不出户。祝红一张寡淡的白脸映在红袍下，手里抱着只肥猫，眼珠漆黑，嘴唇血红，见到沈巍就一声嗤笑，从不给好脸色。沈巍受了女人的无端敌意，这才意识到自己已经太像个被包养的兔儿爷了，虽说赵云澜说到做到不提屁眼的干活，却也是蠢蠢欲动。

一礼拜后沈巍非要去上课，赵云澜闹他不过，拿辆骚包的红色小轿车运送沈巍过去。赵公子的手下站在校门两边，整齐划一的黑西装，场面之大堪比督军莅临，吓得师爷又跑出来迎接了。

赵云澜笑嘻嘻拍师爷的肩，说了一字“滚”，突然记起礼貌，又加了一字“请”，这俩字一停顿的组合后来在公子哥之间流传开了。而沈巍这些天和赵云澜在一块被磨得戾气提升，冷着脸一言不发，师爷懊悔地看了几眼一头黑气的沈教授，得，麻溜滚蛋。

沈教授的课是下午两点，他一进门就发觉了不对劲。全教室的学生安静如鸡，赵云澜在第一排占了个好位置，像模像样地穿了件白绸长衫，外头套芥绿大衣，给自己搞了副沈巍同款金边眼镜，试图装出个斯文好学生的模样，当然不太成功。他嘴里叼了根糖，手脚脑袋都没有放在好学生该放的正常位置，依旧一副流氓样。左右前后的同学俨然和赵云澜打得火热，就差认他当哥，左边小郭给他翻课本，右边李茜帮他记笔记，赵公子就负责当个大爷。

沈巍推了推眼镜：“这位新同学，不自我介绍一下？”

赵云澜委委屈屈地站起来，嘴里的糖把腮帮鼓起一大块：“沈教授真是薄情寡义，前些日子还和我同床共枕，天一亮就不认人了......”

沈巍赶紧叫他闭嘴坐下，咳了一声开始上课。他在英国浸透了些先进自由的理念，虽说教的是化学，也希望能感化赵云澜这等殖民帝国之下的朽木。沈巍诚心教他东西，抽空就讲点《资本论》《伦理学》《国际贸易》方面的内容，可赵云澜哪里听得懂，一半时间都死死盯着沈教授看，用一种沈巍想起来都面红耳赤的眼神。他叼着糖，舌尖在两瓣唇下顶得硬糖咕噜咕噜转，偶尔发出点粘稠的水声，沿着喉结滚落。沈巍不知道那叫做“性暗示”，只觉得赵云澜扰人心智。赵小公子虽说小不了沈巍几岁，但常年和妓女厮混，习得一派又黏又腻连哄带骗的缠人大法，加上他姿色尚可，地位尊崇，由他摆出这些风尘姿态来对沈教授冲击不小。

好不容易下课，郭长城不肯离开赵云澜，一副兄弟情深生死相随的模样。赵云澜不打算和他相随，没好气地打发了他两句就来拉沈巍的手。

沈巍道：“你多大个人了，还跑来学校捣乱？”

赵云澜眨眼：“我不大，我只是看起来成熟。我办了入学的，你要不要看申请书？”

沈巍看了他一会，又把视线转开，想赵小公子为了钓汉子真是什么都做得出来，这被追求的对象成了自己，倒也不太恼人。

“不必。下课了，赵公子快回家吧。”

“可我落下好几节课，没有听懂，沈教授，教教我，好不好？”

沈巍哪里见过这么不要脸的人。赵云澜歪头一笑，两手拉住沈教授衣摆，是个要跟他作势玩闹的前奏。正直如沈巍，只模糊感到赵云澜这样“不合适”或有些“伤风败俗”，具体道理说不出。但赵云澜这些“不合适”和“伤风败俗”至少冲着自己发作，而不祸及他人，沈巍便无端松了口气，于是忍受着赵云澜直勾勾的视线一对一又讲了一遍。

沈巍对着他一个人自然和课上讲的不一样，不免扯到镇压学生运动的坏处，民主共和的好，认为该管制鸦片和遍布上海的流氓。赵云澜反驳说管住上海哪有那么容易，这儿的黑帮才是土皇帝，租界的巡捕和警署厅的警察全靠流氓赚钱呢，他也想干翻他娘的英国人法国人美国人。但老道家有说，放任自流，和气生财嘛。

“道家没人说过这话。”

“沈教授，你不懂。”赵云澜高深莫测地说，“你该庆幸我不是卢小嘉那疯小子，非要伸脚踢铁板。狗咬狗多好看啊，全押上，必有头彩。”

沈巍说不动他，决定打长期战。

一到晚上，赵云澜还要带沈巍回家。最近他得了新法子，天天下课后堵在门口对沈巍喊饿——“我辞退了厨娘，你不给我做饭，我只能饿死。”

赵云澜常年陪同他人酗酒，胃不好，饿不得。沈巍性情温良，经不住死缠烂打，只能去，吃完又理所当然被留下来睡。

他俩多了重师生身份，睡一张床上便有了些道德败坏的微妙含义。沈巍早起替他做饭，赵云澜光溜溜的套了件长袍就下楼，腰腹没有约束，在棉布底下空空荡荡，连胸带腿都裸露在外。赵云澜赤着脚屈起膝盖缩在椅子上，在晨光底下泛着茸茸的柔软白色。沈巍想，以赵小公子的姿色在风月场所一站，也多的是人想养他，怎么他不去泡那些软绵绵的男孩，非要啃自己这种硬骨头。沈巍又一想，说不准是玩腻了——他不愿多想了。

赵云澜则认为全天下的美人都是“媳妇”，是没有“被”占便宜这种概念的。他鼓起两腮吹了口冒烟的热粥，抬头看到如花似玉的沈教授拿一双色泽浓艳的眼睛盯着他瞧，睫毛软软颤颤，只觉得媳妇傍身人生圆满，于是对沈巍粲然一笑。他喝了几口粥，嘴里没滋味，又去拿糖果，被沈巍拍开了手。

“昨晚你还说牙疼。”

赵云澜缩回手：“现在不疼了。”

“那也不行。”

“你这还没过门呢，就知道管我了？”

沈巍皱眉：“你就缺个人管你。”

赵云澜又来劲了：“那沈教授日后多来管管我，干脆嫁给我，好不好？”

“啊？”

“沈教授，你明明就喜欢我，嫁给我呗。”

哪有这么简单呀。

沈巍不知怎的想到西厢房那位唇红面白的姨太太，仿佛看到她女鬼似的夜半幽怨道——

妾意绵绵，郎心似铁啊。

2 约定

赵公馆像个糖果铺似的，胶切糖、云片糕、酥糖、蜜枣、茯苓饼、松饼、小桃片存了一堆，赵云澜最爱的还是西洋进口的水果硬糖，叼着根棍子能琢磨一天，他也曾逼沈巍跟他一块吃，把糖往对方嘴里一塞，还姿态孟浪地教人怎么舔，谁都看得出来赵云澜要表达的到底是什么。沈巍被闹得直脸红，把糖一扔，赵云澜就装模作样跟沈教授生气。但他拗不过沈巍，沈巍一对他动手，赵云澜还挺高兴，觉得自己磨不平这位教授的神气，是挑了匹桀骜不驯的好马。

沈教授把果盆挪到自己边上，远离赵云澜的手，发现底下垫着张皱巴巴的《申报》，拿起来草草一看：“你可知这报纸上在骂你？”

没想到赵云澜挺高兴：“我竟有资格上申报了？”

沈巍叹了口气。

赵云澜察言观色：“你不高兴？那我派人去把主笔宰了。”

沈巍就怕他闹事：“你多干点好事，少杀点人便可。”

“我不在乎别人怎么骂我，沈教授知道我好就够了。”他朝沈巍看过来，“你别担心，跟我在一起，我不会让那些人折腾你的。”

原来他是担心自己被盯上才出此言。沈巍被误会了初衷，一时不知道该感动还是澄清。他一向喜欢清净，在赵云澜身边却不得清净。他没法这样一直陪着赵云澜，可赵云澜一心想着他们在一起后如何保全他。沈巍心里一时五味杂陈，于是拿筷子敲了赵云澜的碗，眉眼一弯，柔声道：“不要说话，吃饭。”

“知道啦，媳妇。”

吃完饭赵云澜打扮一通，把自己弄得油光水滑香气扑鼻，送沈巍去上课。

这么一来二去，赵云澜雷打不动地听了整整一个月的课。赵小公子追求沈教授这事传得学校人尽皆知，教室里人越来越多，许多是来看热闹顺便巴结赵公子的，也有许多看他不惯的人想逮着机会作点口舌文章。赵云澜为人豪爽，时常请大家吃饭玩乐，好好一个教室整得像个十六铺流氓团伙，无人听课。郭长城本来是个安分的好孩子，话不多说，专心念书，突然认识了上海滩鼎鼎大名的公子，被唬得晕头转向，上课一半精力都在赵云澜身上，对他满脸憧憬。

沈巍合上书：“出去!”

他指的是赵云澜。

赵云澜毛茸茸的下巴支在摊开的课本上:“你怎能对我凶？”

沈教授没对他客气:“到外面去，知错了再回来。”

赵云澜脸上的笑容一下就消了去。教室后猛的站起一排保镖，赵云澜摆了摆手，踢了脚桌子，站起来。郭长城懵懵懂懂不晓得让道，赵云澜推了他一把，故意擦着沈巍的讲台慢悠悠出去了。沈巍面无表情，在他背后补了句:“下课后留下来。”

赵云澜回头冲他恶狠狠地一笑，抬手指了圈教室里的人:“都听见沈教授的话了，好好听课，不准说话!”

李茜往日总要在课后同沈教授再探讨一会儿疑难课题，今天她担心赵公子会找沈教授麻烦，神色焦灼地上前，说着就哭了起来。这赵公子是有多恶名在外——沈巍安慰她“他不会害我的”，李茜勉强止住眼泪，抽抽搭搭应下。

赵云澜正倚在教室门口抽烟，冷不丁探头进门，面目狰狞地问：“李茜同学，明晚一块吃饭不？”

李茜在悲伤中被吓了一跳，便顺势脱离了悲伤，强颜欢笑回了一声，绕了个后门出去。沈巍正用一块白绸手帕细细擦钢笔尖，赵云澜大爷似的走进来，一屁股坐上了桌。沈巍见他满脸飘荡白烟，一把抽掉他嘴里那根白金龙。赵云澜咂咂嘴，只能拆了根糖。

“你怎么又抽上了？”

“哎，相思成疾啊，美人总也不爱我。吾意绵绵，奈何郎心似铁——”

沈巍看他有心不三不四说胡话，就知道赵云澜没生气。但他不知道赵云澜总也不会对自己生气，每次他说恼人的话，赵云澜就算气得想杀他，想一会沈巍的漂亮脸蛋就消气了。

沈巍不理他这句：“谁给你的烟？”

“哎你可别再去凶林静了。你都还没过门呢，就这样管我手下，我的脸往哪搁啊？”

“那好，就罚你。”沈巍说：“咱老一辈的规矩，学生犯了错，知道该怎么教训吧？”

赵云澜翘起嘴角：“沈教授留洋回来，不想着破旧立新，倒更爱守老规矩。”

“不愿意？”

沈巍的左手抓着板尺，赵云澜有点惊疑不定地瞧他：“你真要打我？我的手金贵着呢，沈教授怎么对你相公下得了手？”

“不愿意也行，以后不要来我的课了。”

“哎，我没说不愿意啊。你想打就打，但不准打手心，我还要开枪呢。”

“你要是十来岁的稚童，当然还有别的地方能打。”沈巍也诚心跟他闹：“可你老大不小一个人了.....”

“沈教授真是个妙人，又想玩，又害臊，我就喜欢你这样的。”

赵云澜素来不要脸，对着办公桌一站就把屁股撅了起来，还大大方方自己动手帮沈巍掀开大衣的底摆。他可不会把自己的架势联想成妓院里花魁的床上秘术，只觉得调戏教授有趣，一副志得意满的欠揍样。

“沈教授有胆就来，爷爷的屁股还没人敢打主意，新鲜得很。”

谁料沈巍根本不解风情，一板尺结结实实地就抽下来了，赵云澜给打出了一声“啊”的惊叫，慌忙要躲，沈教授力大无穷地牢牢按着他的后背，直把赵云澜按趴到办公桌上。沈巍卯足劲，举起板尺又给了第二下。

“知错了吗？”

“错你姥姥!”赵云澜骂人都岔了气，他迟来地感觉到了羞辱，脸上立刻红了起来。又挣不开，于是他嘴里乱喊：“看不出沈教授喜欢打学生。你还不如在床上糟蹋我，我白白让你打，还喊你好哥哥。”

第三下就把他打闭了嘴。

赵云澜是真疼，于是改变策略，气若游丝地喘息：“哥哥，轻点，我疼......”

沈巍比不过赵云澜厚脸皮，白生生的面皮上也跟着窜了八度热深了两度色，连忙把赵云澜放开了。

“你只要不胡闹......”他推推金框眼镜。

赵云澜一得自由便把脑袋靠了过来，俨然是要继续胡闹的架势:“你得对我负责，沈教授，嫁给我当媳妇吧。”

沈巍说：“你不是有个姨太太。”

赵云澜“咦”了一声：“哦，你说祝红，你要是不喜欢，我休了便是。”

沈巍不想赵云澜为他付出什么，赶紧劝阻：“我没有这个意思。你喜欢，就留着。”

赵云澜邪恶地一笑，又探脸贴近了打量沈巍，一呼气糊住了眼镜片。头发上香油的味道飘过来，沈巍往后躲，只听他说：“我真喜欢沈教授嫉妒的模样，你还不肯承认喜欢我。”他伸手想上前抱沈巍，又顾念沈教授在学校里的矜持做派，最后只轻轻搭了他的肩：“祝红是之前有人派来杀督军的。那晚我正巧在督军家，被我迎面撞上，救下来带回了家。她是个蛇身，畏光，也不知是被做了什么古怪实验，整个习性大变，不大像人。我看她可怜，就安了个姨太太的名号，让她平日穿长袍，待屋子里少出门。”

沈巍皱眉：“这么简单就让你带回家了？”

“她挺喜欢我的。”

沈巍不语，怀疑祝红的目的打一开始就是赵云澜，不知道该说赵云澜是在识人上心思过分简单还是见着美色就智力下降，决定日后帮他盯着点。

赵云澜见沈巍没避开他的肢体接触，又美滋滋搂了他的脖子：“姨太太没了，沈教授愿不愿意嫁我？”

这年头的同性恋，在国外都犯“严重亵渎罪”，少不了坐牢或注射雌激素。在国内虽说没人能动他，可凭赵公子在上海的地位，一言一行都被各路眼睛耳朵盯着，传出去他就是赵云澜的兔子。沈巍一个怀抱救国目的回国的知识分子，爱上殖民文化产物下的军阀已经足够误事，怎么能如此自甘堕落。他自私又隐秘地想——或许他们可以就这样，在阴影下、偷偷地、几近永恒地、平稳地相守。

——就算哪一天赵云澜玩腻了，想模仿他爹再娶十几房姨太太，他也得以保全，安然退出。

不。哪有这么简单，到那时候，他肯定会杀了赵云澜，把这个撩拨他的人活活掐死在他怀里。

沈巍想要赵云澜活着，又不愿陷入太多，惹两边受伤，只能如此退避。可他也不舍得分手，赵云澜要真的和哪个漂亮男孩重新搞上，他同样不知道会做出什么来。

于是沈巍避开了这个话题：“你之前是不是吓唬李茜？她这么怕你。”

赵云澜看上去有点失望，却似乎习惯了沈巍这不清不楚的态度，或因过度自信并不十分气馁：“她天天下课缠着你问问题，谁知道什么居心？”

沈巍啼笑皆非：“哪里是谁都存你这种居心？”

“我不许。以后谁再敢这样，我弄死他!”

“以后不准说这种话。”沈巍斥道：“学生成绩不好，我就留不下来了。”

“那太好了，我养你。别当什么劳什子教授，跟这帮龟孙子这受气。”

“我哪里至于要你养，留不下我，我就去天津或者香港。”

赵云澜抬高了语调：“你敢离开我？”

“赵云澜，我们也几个月了，我没法给你什么。”沈巍忍不住开口问，“你，你有想过换个听话的处着吗？”

赵云澜盯着他，眼里的失望瞬间转变为杀气腾腾：“我只要你。”——他第一次这么竭心尽力追求一个人。虽说风月场的方法可能在文人身上并不奏效，毕竟沈教授和谁都不一样——可他打定了主意搞到，一直自信总能搞到，从未做过失败的准备。赵云澜一时彷徨起来，对自己的魅力产生了怀疑，不知道还要怎么做才能让沈巍喜欢他，要是沈巍和别人好了，他该不该杀那人全家。

“我能给你很多，可你又看不上我别的什么.....”他又不傻，明白清高的学者瞧不惯官僚做派，认为自己这软弱模样十分可憎：“你觉得我烦吗？”

“你......”沈巍感到胸口发闷。他缓缓抬手，头一次主动抚上赵云澜的侧脸——那张脸年轻英俊，带着青年在风云世家里长久浸染而成的傲气。他嗓音干哑，一时激动难言，百般情绪涌上心头，连话也说得语无伦次起来——

“赵云澜，你听着，你是个......

我希望你成为一个受人尊敬的正人君子，不是因为你是淞沪护军使的儿子，你这么聪明、强大、迷人，你将来会以赵云澜的名字在整个上海，乃至全中国响当当的。”

——到那时候，你不一定还需要我。

沈巍的手在抖，赵云澜仰头盯着他看，胸膛也鼓噪着，发出阵阵轰鸣。沈巍的话沉静而缓慢，像随着这片千疮百孔的东南大地上最后的繁荣幻景如晚风般徐徐吹来，他们俩贴得很近，心脏的起跳声同样剧烈。

那时，你就嫁给我吗？

那是，我就嫁给你。

“好。”赵云澜答应下来，他抓住了沈巍的手，在掌心留下一个吻：“你也听好了，沈巍，我不会放手的。等到了那一天，你休想反悔。”

沈巍神色深沉地看了他半晌，突然俯过身，在赵云澜脸颊落了一个轻飘飘的吻。这是个洋人间的回礼动作，但由沈巍做出来，意义不同凡响。

只听赵云澜“嗯”了一声。

“牙疼？”

“屁股疼。”赵云澜笑，朝他侧过脸，“这边也要。”

3

报骗

“蔡锷刚死不久，小凤仙的故事就被编成戏了。”赵云澜拿牙齿磕着嘴里的糖果，“戏呢，还得时新的，人也一样。”

萍水姻缘成一梦，桃花颜色亦千秋啊。

那戏子在台上袅袅婷婷，冲赵公子一横眼波，赵云澜笑盈盈看边上的沈巍，一把攀住他肩头，也捏尖嗓子学样：“好哥哥，不要早早离我而去。”

沈巍吓得把他推开了：“别胡闹。”

赵云澜不爱看戏，捧戏子全因好玩。他原本在中兴路上建了个舞台捧一位新人，遇见沈教授后认为其姿色远不如沈巍，就不怎么光临了。这戏子失了宠，终日巴望赵云澜何时再光临，幽幽怨怨唱一些伤春悲秋的情诗。

赵云澜一心扑在沈巍身上，哪里看得见其他美人，这趟是专门来看郭长城第一次收果盘费的。郭长城被他英租界巡捕房的探长二叔打发来跟赵公子混，赵云澜就把他扔给了楚恕之。郭长城这人胆子生得比十六铺街口卖莱阳梨的小贩子钱包还瘪，每日又被楚恕之连骂带吓，看他哆哆嗦嗦问那些个满脸横肉的奸商贪吏马贼流寇要钱，赵云澜觉得比看戏还有意思。

沈巍几次看不下去，赵云澜把他拉回来坐下：“年轻人，磨磨胆子是应该的。”

那厢郭长城涕泗横流，被楚恕之以“丢脸”“不上道”拉了下来，这边赵云澜在包厢里对着沈巍的美貌浮想联翩，琢磨着晚上再带沈教授去哪玩。眼下沈巍突然来了句：“你想过离开这吗？”

赵云澜以为沈巍想去游玩，问了句：“去哪？”

“安静点的地方，远离这些斗争。”

赵云澜这下听懂了，奇怪地看了他一眼：“离开上海那我怎么保护你啊，之前还说要我当上海滩的大人物好迎娶你进门，况且你不是为了“救国”回来的吗？突然不想干了，要和我私奔？”

赵云澜想到这还挺高兴。沈巍看起来有些懊恼，低垂着浓稠的眼睫：“当大人物比活着重要吗？”

“风光的人就该风光地死，好过活得像条癞皮狗。”

沈巍答一句“你说的是”，便不说话了。赵云澜看他心事重重，还想套话，汪徵敲门说有人求见。

来人自称是报社编辑，姓王，说得了一篇关于赵公子的报告，扣了下来，特来给赵公子过目，是否准确，有无补充。

赵云澜拿到手，潦草看了几眼，突然笑起来：“写得真好，这事怎么连我自己都不知道啊。贵社还真是什么玩意都敢登，自己拉的屎不自己吞下去，想让我来善后吗？”沈巍在一旁瞧见，劈手夺过稿子，赵云澜有心想抢，沈巍起身避过了。

来人忙说：“此稿已上了版面，如欲删去，需得重补一篇。这重补耗时耗日，影响本报明日的出版，事关本馆信誉。况且这撰写上版，所用药水花费不少，实难删去。”

赵云澜听得明白，立刻就知道是起报骗，可这些人平日最多骗些奸徒恶棍，要来太岁头上动土也是勇气可嘉。他把玩着手里头一颗核桃，笑着说道：“王先生，你胆子不小，敲诈到爷爷头上来，是不想活着出戏园子了吧？”

对方忙说哪敢，实在是投稿人也来头不小，不敢怠慢，这不立刻送来给赵公子审阅。沈巍看这篇稿子，眉头越皱越紧。这上头通篇描述赵云澜和他的龌龊关系，在教室里行苟且，住进赵家大院。堂堂一归国教授，嘴里说着自由民主，却同杀人盈野的官僚勾搭——

赵云澜从沈巍手中把稿子夺了回来，捏成团，打开杯盖扔进茶里又合上一气呵成。他拍拍媳妇的肩膀，对沈巍用口型说了句“别怕”。

“赵公子，这么张纸不值得浪费您一壶好茶，我们那还有的是呢.......”

“人家来头不小，你也以为自己来头不小呐。”赵云澜俏皮地一眨眼，把融了稿子的茶杯递给王向阳：“坐下，喝茶。你倒是说说是江苏的那帮老瘪三还是警署厅的哪位三流诗人作妖？要都不是，还说不出所以然来，你这脑袋也别要了。”

“赵公子，这事好商量，也好解决，用不着动刀动枪的......”

“那你是不给我面子，茶也不肯喝了？”赵公子哪管这套，起手就要枪毙。只听枪管里咔嚓一声，枪口对准了王向阳脑门。报人原本只想讹些大洋，这招屡屡成功，哪成想赵云澜戾气太重，就算玩命也不肯拿钱解决问题，赶紧跪下了。沈巍拦在赵云澜枪口前：“让他走吧。”

赵云澜啧了一声，偏了偏枪口：“这满嘴喷粪的畜生放走了，还不知道要在外头放什么狗屁呢。”

沈巍摇头。

“云澜，别杀他。”

赵云澜还在气头上。这声“云澜”把赵公子喊得柔肠百回，恨不能赶紧亲亲自己的好媳妇，碍着屋里余一丑王八，赵云澜不由的更气了。他收了抢，狞笑着走到地上发抖的人面前，掏出根硬糖狠狠敲王向阳脑门，敲一下蹦一个字：“你，纸，上，放，的，都，是，屁，懂了吗？”对方连连说是，赵云澜不过瘾，又换了陶瓷杯盖敲，几下砸出血来：“再敢放一个，就把你‘活种’了，活种明白吗？就是在你脸上划拉几刀，和玉米一块插进田里，再放一把蚯蚓进土，把你这猪脑袋给埋了，牵两头牛在你头顶踩十个来回，拉几泡屎。过了个把月，保管你头顶这株玉米长得又大又香又饱满，然后送去给你家报社，晒干挂墙上，也算是给这社会做过点贡献了。你赵爷爷我给你题几个字——‘丑人作怪，狗屎不如’，保管你红遍上海。”

沈巍在旁含笑不语。赵云澜站起来，小皮靴在地上磕了两下，一脚把人踢翻：“还不谢过沈教授救命之恩。”

王向阳连忙跪地谢沈教授，他倒退着想走，赵云澜又把他绊住了，一指地板上带着纸糊的茶杯摆出甜美笑容：“你虽不要脸，可我赵公子不是不讲礼数的人，喝了茶再走。”

待到那人苦着脸喝下纸糊茶，屁滚尿流三跪九叩离开，赵云澜朝门口的楚恕之使了个颜色。楚恕之领命，沈巍拉住他，朝赵云澜摇了摇头。

赵云澜不解：“我说过会保护你。”

沈巍对他启颜一笑：“你手里干净，就是保护我了。”

4 小夜

赵云澜当晚抱着黑猫看沈巍做饭时，听林静说王向阳死了，被人杀的，汉中路，一刀封喉。

“老楚不会偷偷干这个。”

“缺德事干多了，总有人想除掉他嘛。最近这一带的杀手动作很大，连那些有靠山的土老板一周都能死好几个捆。一个小赤佬，死就死了，也没人乐意查。”

“这也太巧了。”

“巧得挺好，是朋友。”

“不明原因的都不好。”

林静纳了闷：“哎我说赵大爷，人给你杀了你还不高兴？”

“哪里敢高兴，就怕沈教授以为人是我杀的，他不高兴，那我也不高兴。”赵云澜故意放大声音，说过另一边的沈巍听，“我赵云澜唯媳妇马首是瞻，可受不了这冤屈。”

林静也捂着胸口替他害痛：“真是委屈您了，谁敢得罪沈教授啊，赵公子，您，哎，您吃颗糖吧。”

“得了你俩别演了。”沈巍失笑，“祝红老楚小郭在吗？都喊过来，坐下，吃饭。”

难得人齐，大家围成一桌和和气气，但话多的只有赵云澜。结果吃了一半赵云澜突然被喊走了，大约是什么要紧事，没法带上沈巍，老楚急急跟了出去，剩下的人顿时安静下来，除了林静和小郭偶尔说话，只能听到黑猫在边上喵喵几声。

沈巍认为祝红有问题，大约祝红也这么想。祝红这姨太太当然来得便宜，沈大教授进赵公馆同样进得莫名其妙，身份尴尬，且十分得宠。沈巍认为在理，怪不得姨太太多心。后半顿饭吃得没滋没味，草草了事，没了赵云澜，沈巍也不想待，决计打道回府。

他刚走到门口，只听背后一阵风声破空而至。沈巍没动，风声在脑后倏而停止，紧接着是个阴阳怪调的男声：“沈教授真是奇人，叫赵公子不要杀，自己倒杀得开心。”

沈巍回头，是楚恕之。

沈巍问：“大晚上的，你怎么不跟着保护赵云澜？”

楚恕之倚在树上，收回手里的刀：“别装了。我动静闹得这么大，就算普通人也该有点反应了，你明显演技不足，死要面子，又知我试你身手，装都装不像。那天我都看见了，别告诉我你有个长得一模一样的同胞兄弟。”

沈巍笑：“我不明白，你在说什么？”

楚恕之生动地翻了个白眼：“放心吧，赵公子没有躲在附近要我套你话，他看见你就丢脑子，我自己来的。”

沈巍在夜色中隔着镜片看楚恕之，似要权衡利弊。沉默了一会，他开了口：“他手里干净点总归是好的。手里干净，名声在外，人也会变得不一样。脏事，我能替他干。”

楚恕之不能理解沈教授先进的脑回路：“你这是想当赵公子的死士？”

沈巍答道：“那些要人命的事，都是我个人意志，不能算他头上。”

楚恕之似懂非懂：“你都进赵公馆了，怎么不算他头上？还是说你不打算嫁......”楚恕之停住了，又问道：“你这鬼主意打的，赵云澜知道吗？”

沈巍觉得和这人讲不清楚。好在楚恕之头脑并不复杂，这快一年下来两人都和赵云澜寸步不离，也算朝夕相处，连对方一天去几趟茅房都知道。何况沈巍杀报骗，是朋友。赵云澜信任他，楚恕之当然也信任他，把他当成自己人，并不觉得沈巍有任何可能加害赵云澜。于是沈巍泰然关照道：“为了他好，别告诉他。这几天，照看好赵云澜，不要离开。”

沈巍打发楚恕之去看着赵公子之后，叫了辆黄包车回家，备完课就睡下了。他常年被赵云澜挤着睡，一时感到空旷不安，也不知道那个人回家了没有，要是看到自己不在家等着他，会不会生气睡不着。

凌晨三点，沈巍被敲门声惊醒。他不喜欢住宅里存在其他人，屋里空荡荡，没有仆人帮忙应门，便自己提了把斧头下楼开门。问了声发现是楚恕之，沈巍一开门，楚恕之直接把赵云澜扔他怀里了。沈巍赶紧接住，只闻到怀中一股浓郁呛人的烟酒鸦片味，赵云澜颤巍巍搂住他的脖子，直往他身上拱。沈巍拧住了眉。

“怎么回事？”

“这醉鬼闹着要来见媳妇，祝红管不了他，交给你收拾了。”楚恕之也觉得说出来尴尬，“他发起酒疯挺麻烦的，你制不住捆起来就行了，以前赵老板就老扇他巴掌。”

沈巍哭笑不得，想来这赵公馆的伙计果真不同凡响，武人出身，上行下效。老楚当然不好动手，这不扔给沈巍正好，怎么说都算赵家没过门的媳妇，一举两得，皆大欢喜。

沈巍关上门，赵云澜没骨头似的缠在他身上，努力想往地上坐。沈巍给他找了个沙发，拦着他的腰半抱到软垫上，掸了掸扒拉下一半的夹克，发现上头有些红棕色粉末，立刻猜到赵云澜去干什么了。他哪里不知道赵家护着张啸林的烟土生意，出了事还得亲自打点。赵云澜老大不小了，是时候泡进大上海的污水池子里染染腥臊气，以免斗不过外头虎视眈眈的牛鬼蛇神——也只有自己想护着他干干净净一辈子。

可沈巍才几斤几两，要怎么在这块地界护住赵云澜。要是他把上海的渣滓全部杀光，能拦住外头涌入的势力吗？

他越是焦虑，越是冷着脸不言不语。赵云澜紧贴着他，灼热而缠绵，沈巍又软下来，摸了他的额头。沈巍去搞了块湿毛巾，回头发现赵云澜从沙发上滚下了地，浑浑噩噩地摔痛了自己的屁股，左手还提着一瓶剩个底的酒。沈巍俯下身去拉他，赵云澜突然抬手扣住了沈巍的后颈，凑上嘴唇。沈巍只感到口中一片潮湿辛辣——赵云澜把一口酒渡了过来。

沈巍猛推了他一把，两人双双朝后栽倒。赵云澜伸手拉沈巍，没拉住，两个人全滚地上了。

赵公子这时复又活络起来，眼珠一转，全无进门时的醉鬼姿态。他是醉，但没醉到装出来那份上，眼见着一口就把不胜酒力的美人放倒了，不禁得意于自己的足智多谋以及借酒装疯的演技。赵云澜费了力把沈巍抱到沙发上去，两个醉鬼拉拉扯扯，赵云澜也使不出几分力量，腿脚虚浮，七颠八倒。沈巍此刻就乖巧倚在他身边，一副患病后晕红又苍白的动人模样，赵云澜认为值了。他伸手摘下沈教授的镜框，睫毛高翘着软绒绒地扫到手背上。

“真是，我不在一会就急着要走，一点都养不住。”赵云澜晕头晕脑地胡思乱想，也感到些委屈——早该这么干了。

早该把他办了。

“送上门来以身相许你都不动我，我真是亏大了。沈巍，你到底要不要我呀？”

趁着沈教授晕晕乎乎，赵云澜耍流氓似的凑上来亲他，这一次直接接触了嘴唇，软而湿润。沈教授生得一张纯情的脸，搞得赵云澜偷偷摸摸的产生了些罪恶感，想到沈巍爱干净，赵云澜认为自己一身烟酒鸦片味太不注意形象，决定先去洗洗。他顺手拆了一颗糖塞进嘴，把自己的风衣披到沈巍肩上，站了起来。赵云澜踢掉脚上的马靴，扯散领结，刚朝浴室走了两步就被绊了一脚，又让一只手扣住了手腕。

背后沈巍的声音阴郁喑哑，既沉又厚，听起来都不像他的了。

他说：“你到哪里去？”

“啊？”

“你哪都别想去。”

赵云澜没来得及回头，被蛮力抓得朝后猛然栽倒，跌跌撞撞坐到了一双腿上，身后有一只手揽住了他的腰。那只手力量太大，牢牢环住了赵云澜整片腹部，箍得死紧，几乎把他掐吐。赵云澜挣不开又难受，嘴里含着糖，软绵绵地叫了声“沈教授”讨饶，沈巍没理会他，腾出只膝盖自然向上一顶，把赵云澜两条腿顶开了。绕是厚脸皮如赵公子都觉得太过淫乱，他两腿大开地骑在沈教授身上，被顶得低吟了一声。沈巍的体温在此刻高得不同寻常，赵云澜怀疑自家媳妇是被一口洋酒给折腾病了，整个性情大变。

“我哪都不去，你让我看看......”

沈教授这回听懂了人话，放松了一只手，把赵云澜在他腿上抱高了一点，配合着转了半个圈。赵公子被摆弄出一个乖巧斜坐的姿势，上半身勉强同他面对面，低头贴了沈教授的脸——赵云澜不懂这套，琢磨不出，觉得也不像发烧，于是快乐地继续耍流氓，拿硬糖棍去戳沈巍的脸。他两手伸美人衣下乱摸，摸到一根硬邦邦的东西，抽出来一看——

是把刀。

沈教授忽的变了脸，猛然拧住赵云澜的手臂。他这一拧直接把赵公子放倒了，赵云澜脑袋砸了地，发出声痛叫。沈巍居高临下地俯下身来，眼中挣扎着困惑与冷漠——美人在夜色之下衣衫不整，手中举着把银光四溢的短刀，眼珠漆黑，嘴唇红而微扬——赵云澜躺在地板上迟来地感受到了一些凉意。

“好媳妇！”他高声求救。

沈巍梦呓般说出一句：“当初要是杀得了你，也不至于.......”

“沈教授！有话好说别动手！”赵云澜四仰八叉地挣动着要躲，“我，我是你相公......”

沈巍这次却没听懂。他五指扣住赵云澜的手腕，动作粗暴地扣上头顶，紧接着一刀扎了下来，结结实实划破了马甲前襟，凶狠钉入赵云澜头顶的两手之间。赵云澜这一吓已然从酒精中惊醒，动了动手，发觉只是两块衬衣的袖口被扎进了木地板里。

沈巍一使劲，把赵公子衬衣上的银扣也撕了个干净。他力量大，扯得赵云澜整个人在地板上弹动，又抓住了一只膝盖往侧边压。

赵云澜倒抽一口气：“操，你倒是轻点.......”

这沈教授，还真他娘的会玩。

要知道村里人买媳妇就是这样绑在床上办的。赵云澜配合地挣扎了几下，胸口光溜溜的被狠拧了一把，他“嗷”了一声，几秒之后皮带也松了。赵云澜由他去。一旦察觉出没有生命危险，他只觉得美人火辣迷人，又主动投怀送抱 ，对眼下情形十分满意。赵公子肩上还扣着枪套，很不舒服，动弹不得地试图用眼神指挥沈巍帮他解开，这时大厅的顶灯突然亮了，传来一段轻巧的皮鞋击地声。赵云澜大惊，一用力，双手撕破袖口挣脱出来。

“我就说怎么今天没人欢迎我呢。”

这声音又是耳熟又是古怪。赵大爷还和美人滚着呢，被打断自然怒火攻心，右手往下一摸就去掏枪。眼见沈巍一时半会不能清醒，压着他还要往两腿之间拱，赵云澜只能一手搂着沈巍防止他乱来，拿枪对准了屋里出声的方向——“鬼鬼祟祟的什么玩意，給本大爷出来！”。赵公子还要骂人，沈巍在耳边狗似的张了嘴。右颈冷不丁被咬了一口，赵云澜一个激灵，直接开了枪。

瓷器碎裂和墙壁的闷响一块儿爆发。赵云澜意识到糟了——他把媳妇的房子打穿了。

那个人倒活蹦乱跳的，继续说话：“你还挺凶。”

赵云澜烦了，怒火战胜淫火，连美人也顾不上。他猛推了一把身上的沈巍，没推开，只勉强支撑了上半身：“哪来的狗东西？不看看主子在干什么就瞎叫唤。”

“不用这么见外嘛，我又不是没见过。”那个皮鞋踏木板的脚步声一直绕着赵云澜看不到的方位踱来踱去，捉迷藏似的弯弯绕，最后在赵云澜身后停下来。

赵云澜抬头，正好看到俯下身来的一张脸。

“你好啊，赵公子。”那张脸带着矜贵温良的笑，唇红面白，发梢带卷，和沈巍一模一样，“或者，我该叫您嫂子？”

“你，你还挺会说话。”赵云澜对这张脸发不出火，歪着脑袋自下往上从各个角度观察。这个“沈巍”笑吟吟伸出手来托住赵公子即将架不住的脑袋。温热的手掌触及后颈，赵云澜一仰头，把脏话一咕噜憋回肚子里去了：“有失远迎，你是哪来的小老弟？”

“我是沈巍的弟弟，平日在杭州当翻译，今次过来上海，想着顺便探望哥哥，来得太急，没汇报。没想到赵公子也在，实在抱歉。赵公子叫我小夜就好。”沈夜一身挺括的白色西装，单手放胸前，摆出个洋人鞠躬的作势。

“没事没事，沈巍的弟弟就是我的弟弟。”赵云澜飞快变脸，恢复交友模式。他怀里还抱着沈巍，两条腿耷拉着湿乎乎的裤子卡着沈巍的腰，是个要操不操的架势：“你看现在我和你哥不太方便，帮我拉他一把？”

沈巍的弟弟笑道：“这次打扰是我的错，我回避就是，也请嫂子不要在意我。”

这一口一个嫂子，亲戚攀得倒快。赵云澜心想怎么我看起来就是嫂子了，真没眼力见。可他一有了长辈的名号，顿时心胸广阔起来，决心宽容自家傻弟弟，不计较这些小细节。漂亮弟弟三两步上了楼，毫不客气地挑了间侧卧把门带上了，留这两人继续地板大战。

“沈巍，宝贝，醒醒。”赵云澜轻拍了美人脸颊。眼下这情形，和村里头新婚洞房安排亲戚在边上观望没什么两样。赵云澜当着陌生人的面被压在地上又拉又扯摸了个遍，里子面子全丢干净了不说，两腿之间湿得都能让地板受潮，可沈教授一张白脸透着晕红，一副楚楚动人的无辜样。赵云澜怜香惜玉的情怀又发作了。他刚艰难翻过身想换个地方，沈教授就从背后扑住了他，那根硬邦邦的玩意在臀部蹭了蹭直接捅了进来。要不是屋里有第三个人，赵云澜此刻就尖叫出声了，他赶紧咬住下唇，还是呜咽了一声，疼得没绷住眼泪。

这都怪小老弟。要不是那狗东西没事来喊了两声“嫂子”，他赵公子至于真变成人家的“嫂子”吗？还有自己这如花似玉的第一次，被媳妇按地板上摩擦。赵公子长这么大还没受过这等待遇，他找谁去算账啊，保不准沈教授酒后忘事还他妈赖账呢。

——都他妈的怪小老弟。

赵云澜一边趴地上掉眼泪一边怒骂沈巍全家，结果头顶又传来一声门响。赵云澜吓得蹦起来，被沈巍一把摁回地上，于是一手捂脸艰难抬头从指缝里看。只听二楼的小老弟摆着同沈巍如出一辙的笑脸——“对不住，赵公子，上个厕所 ”，又走去了走廊另一边。赵云澜捂着脸不肯放手，过了一会儿才意识到刚才那一下他给直接吓射了，而沈巍明显还没有要完的意思，死死抓着赵公子的胯骨往后拖，一个劲想把他脆弱的肠子给捅漏。赵云澜被卡着不应期这样捅，两下就开始求饶，三下之后被顶对地方，差点尿出来，只能挣扎着媳妇哥哥大人的一通乱叫，也没见那禽兽停下来。

赵云澜就这么又被折腾了一阵，下体又酸又胀，软绵绵地边哭边浪叫，好不容易熬到沈巍射了他一屁股，往前爬了几步想脱离战场，刚喘匀气又被猛拖回去操了进来。这回还被煎蛋似的翻了个面，两只膝盖推举到胸前。赵云澜不管看起来还是用起来都不大结实，轻而易举的散了架，脆弱的腰腿全部咯吱作响，只能透过湿淋淋的额发瞥见沈巍泛着红丝的双眼。

赵云澜恍惚地想——媳妇该不是酒精过敏吧。

丢脸到这份上赵云澜也不怕了，干脆破罐破摔，深吸一口气憋足了调大喊一声：“沈夜，你给我下来!”

他这一嗓子气虚，带着被操出来的哭腔，就像声带被扯烂了。只听隔着门板，沈夜悠悠然应了一声“哎~嫂子”，赵云澜通红着两眼，咬牙切齿地吼道：“把你哥给我搬走!”

5 烟火

赵云澜安顿好沈巍，夜半落荒而逃，又不敢回家，怕被家里人笑话，干脆去爹那儿留宿了一晚。正好赵心慈去了宁波办事，还留着个从前给他住的空房间。

赵云澜平日和父亲关系不好，来得稀罕，大清早就被闻风而至的赵家八房姨太太团团围住，问东问西，言谈之间关照赵小公子注意身体。眼下他一身青青紫紫，脸色发白，眼睛红肿，下嘴唇的牙印刚被早茶烫得渗了血，手腕上还留着指印，一副被糟蹋过头的可怜样。可他自己不知道啊，赵公子被姨太太们的胭脂香粉熏得头晕目眩，一边喝茶一边笑呵呵地打太极，想着找机会偷溜出去。沈教授下午两点的课，他还得送人家去学校呢——可这一想到沈教授他又屁股疼，紧接着脑壳也疼起来了。他赵大爷睡过的美人不计其数，怎么这一个就让他如此难以面对。

昨天走得太急，枪也给落下了，美人没吃到，还把沈教授家打穿了个洞。这操蛋呢。小老弟还在家，乱说话怎么办？赵云澜挠头，直想把昨天的自己拍死在门板上。

那厢沈巍从睡梦中醒来，也是脑壳疼 ，他七晕八素的，隐约只能记起赵云澜来找他，然后——

“赵云澜？”

他喊了一声，但没人。

不，有人。两声皮鞋敲击木地板的声音，赵云澜的贴身配枪在门外的几根手指间转了两圈，来人把头稍稍歪了歪，露出门后半张明媚笑脸和灰白的发梢。

“嫂子可真不错。腰是腰，腿是腿的，又爱哭，我看挺好。”

沈巍立刻变了脸色：“他人呢？”

“你不肯杀他，我就带走了。大家都是一家人，今后也得好好相处啊。”

“他人呢？”沈巍不动声色又问了一遍，一手去摸枕下的匕首。

门外的人漫不经心地又转了两圈手枪，金箍手杖击地：“江苏那边的军队马上要过来了，届时海星鉴内部同步起兵叛乱，我这次奉命刺杀赵心慈，顺便监督你的工作。督军一倒，赵家也留不住，这赵小公子，得斩草除根，你知道的吧？”

沈巍反倒笑了：“你敢动他，信不信我现在把你斩草除根了？”

“哥哥啊，真凶。”沈夜撇嘴，倒是一点不怕：“我说你总杀些烂警察也该杀腻了吧。这小云澜，你要不肯杀，要留着玩，那就带走藏起来，关上几年就听话了。结果到今天你俩都还在这，真以为赵将军一死，赵云澜还能和你好？不如我帮你带他走吧。既然赵小公子觊觎你美色，我也不差，对不对？”

听他口吻，赵云澜一定没在他手上。沈巍捞上床头的眼镜，戴好，理顺耳畔的头发和衣领，朝门边走去：“你说完了吗？”

那人显然没说完，还说到了兴头上：“好哥哥，你是不是跟赵公子好上之后傻了？当年在旅馆装炸药放了赵小公子一命，他才和你一见如故。你还真信人家好好的大少爷是看上了你不成？还不是得了什么内部消息，才来同你处关系。人家也是跟王亚樵打过交道的，以为打探你很难呐？”

沈巍一句话都不想听。他面露杀气，左手别好领针，匕首在右袖口露出一尖：“把枪留下，滚吧。”

“顺便说一句。”沈夜拿手杖指了指沈巍两腿之间，这动作由他做出来竟也优雅体面：“你这根棍子该修炼一下了，把嫂子弄得半夜逃跑，说出去也丢人......”

沈巍捞过墙头挂着的短柄斧，一斧头砸到了门沿上。门外的人堪堪把脑袋缩了回去，沈巍逼上两步抓住领口，一刀压上喉咙，一手扣住枪柄把手枪夺了回来，沈夜的手杖支在他腰间。这时大门猛然打开，赵公子在楼下仓鼠似的探进半个头喊道：“媳妇，我来接你啦！”

沈巍忙收回刀。

赵云澜是壮了胆的，这一抬头看见二楼廊上两张毫无二致的漂亮脸蛋对着他，有点发怂。

沈巍和“沈巍”同时叫了声“云澜”，“云澜哥”。沈夜还想搭腔，沈巍手里的枪头一转，顶住了弟弟的后背：“少套近乎，离他远点。”

赵云澜为昨天的事还窘迫着呢，急切想打发掉知情人，于是说道：“夜老弟，我带你哥去学校，先失陪了，晚上来赵公馆坐坐吧。”

沈夜半点不客气，莞尔一笑，嗓音娇俏地抬高了八度：“好啊，云澜哥慢走，晚上见。”

他挑衅地一看沈巍。沈巍正看墙上的枪眼，不理他这翻书似的表演，挂着假笑把弟弟推出门，就去拉赵云澜的手。赵公子身上被小妈们的脂粉熏得十里飘香，还装作斯文有礼地冲小老弟挥手告别，差点把老腰扭断，回头一看沈教授脸色不好，刚想关心一下，就被拦腰抱了起来。

赵云澜大庭广众之下腾空而起，受了不少惊吓，忙搂住媳妇脖子：“宝贝你要干嘛？”

沈巍动作轻柔地将他放到车座上，含糊说了句：“对不起。”

赵云澜一头雾水：“对不起什么？”

沈巍粉白的脸直透出层层血色：“我会负责。”

这一句说得赵云澜心花怒放，登时控制不了表情，掰正沈巍的脸对嘴狠狠亲了上来。沈巍由他响亮地亲了两口才红着脸往后躲开，乖巧坐到了赵公子身边：“我一喝酒就发疯，不记事，对你做了什么，抱歉。”他支支吾吾：“我，我没经验，疼吗？”

赵云澜喜形于色，忙说：“不碍事，下次让我做回来就行了。就当娶你过门的定金。”这定金哪有新郎官出屁股的道理，赵云澜也不管，一想到沈教授是自己给破了处，顿时觉得这屁股疼得值，不介意再多疼几天。

沈巍也变了性似的，看着赵云澜就止不住的满腔柔情往上涌，不停想抱抱他。赵云澜见状，更是得寸进尺地要粘。

“沈教授，我都以身相许了，你可不准去外面找野女人，不准负我，不准离开我。”

沈巍不知怎的有点急躁，两手压着赵云澜肩膀扳正了才说话：“赵云澜，你听着，不管发生什么，我永远不会.......”

“哎，发誓就不用了。”赵云澜喜滋滋地打断他，“我相信我媳妇。”

沈巍深深注视着他，大约是不知道怎么接话，过了半晌才说：“好。”

赵公子开心得差点没飞上天，一路上安分不下来，真想当街按着喇叭敲锣打鼓给所有人炫耀自己刚追到的漂亮媳妇，谁来道一句喜，他就往谁裤子里塞钱。

真他娘的早该把他办了。

屁颠讨好大半年，不如地板滚一圈。

赵云澜擅自下结论——这有过肉体关系就是不一样，该多来几次。

一到学校，沈巍不等司机就开了门，绕过半辆车又要来抱他。赵云澜茫茫然伸手过去，见沈巍一手接住他膝弯，才反应过来，赶紧挣扎着下来。他还没准备好上第二天《晨报》头条——赵军使的公子包养大学教授被搞到走不动路，忙说：“我不要，我不去了。”

沈巍今早被弟弟一通搅和，简直体贴得有些杯弓蛇影：“怎么了，不舒服？”

“没有的事。”

沈巍一脸彷徨：“你不想听我的课？”

“不是，你别乱想。”赵云澜难得要脸，被难得不要脸的沈教授逼得小媳妇了起来，搂着沈巍的脖子讨了个贴面吻，扭扭捏捏地说：“宝贝，我在这等你。我就不去了，你好好上课。”

眼见着沈巍离开，驾驶座上的楚恕之都快吐了，学着沈巍的语调矫揉造作地念道：“你怎么不来听我的课，是不是心里有了别人，是不是不爱我了，是不是睡过我就不要我了，是不是......”

“反了你！”赵云澜猛的甩了他后脑勺一个大巴掌，立刻恢复了大爷状，眼一横，瘫回了座位上：“沈教授是不是讨厌摄政官那老头？咱找他玩玩去。”

沈巍今天这课也上得魂不守舍，说几句就愣神。匆匆熬到下课，顾不上李茜的课后交流，他收拾课本推门就要走，却见师爷灰头土脸拦在门口，就差又来一句——“沈教授，您是要了全校的命啊”。沈巍愣住了，只听师爷酝酿完感情，嚎啕道：“沈教授啊，您看我也算是给你俩牵了红线，没有功劳也有苦劳，我一本分人平时不偷不抢年纪又大，实在受不住折腾呀。您能行行好，管管您家赵公子，美言几句，通通情面，让他别来搞我吗？”

沈巍看这老头满脸的巴掌印子，模样有趣，不禁莞尔：“赵公子怎么了？”

这一问下来，原来是赵云澜趁沈巍上课的功夫把老头喊出来，要查办师爷教学不力，扣他每月五十大洋工钱。这少钱自然是要了老头的命，赵云澜表示理解，便叫他拿巴掌换，抽自己一巴掌少扣一块大洋。师爷没法，只得抽了自己五十个嘴巴，换来小金库相安无事 。沈巍也觉得好笑，知道赵云澜是替自己报一开始被卖给他的仇呢，虽说现在也算不得仇了。

沈教授无心看师爷涕泗横流，敷衍着安慰了几句，就过来找赵云澜。

赵云澜隔着车窗冲他招手，被阳光映照得丰神俊朗：“沈教授今儿个不和女学生聊了？”

沈巍知道这时该回句俏皮话，可他正经惯了，实在不习惯同赵云澜撩骚，愣了几秒后笑起来，柔声道：“我担心你。”

他这么一笑，赵云澜给看呆了。

“我真想现在把你办了。”赵公子恶狠狠地说。

“别胡闹。”沈教授也语无伦次起来，赵云澜探头过来咬住了他的嘴唇。沈巍还担忧赵云澜唇上的牙印，让了他三分，一手揽住对方岌岌可危的腰，由着赵云澜温柔地唇齿交缠。

沈巍说想回家一趟，车子就半路调转方向去了沈公馆。赵云澜支开楚恕之，踏入房门，巴望着二楼长廊，想到昨夜地板上的战况，又开始两耳发红。

沈夜昨晚把墙上的枪眼和碎瓷器掩饰了一通，沈巍似乎没看出来，不由分说又要抱他上楼。赵云澜一天腾空好几次，被活生生搬上二楼卧室。想他之前如何强迫沈教授搬进赵公馆，如今反抗不得，也是报应。

沈巍把他放到床上，说要看看伤口。

美人主动当然好，但赵云澜此时有心无力，并不想重温昨日惨状：“媳妇啊，我们晚上再办事，光天化日耍流氓不合适吧。”

沈巍坚持：“你的伤不能穿这身。”

“我是穿给你看的！”

“我看过了。”

赵云澜心想你也不夸夸我：“那我，还要给别人看呢，你弟弟晚上不是要过来我家玩......”

沈巍沉下脸。赵云澜一下噤了声，沈巍压住他的肩膀俯下身来，盯着他的眼睛一字一顿道：“我看过就行了。”

“你这个人，”赵公子头一回承受此等热情，小心脏都快跳失灵了，不确定沈巍若是知道沈夜见过他俩上床会不会把人给顺道宰了：“我只脱给你看不就行了！穿新衣服你还管我！”

沈教授的一只手从赵云澜肩膀移到了他的胸口。

赵云澜是真正见识到了沈巍的表情像变脸表演似的，从刚刚的黑云压顶一秒内便风和日丽、温婉动人起来——但脸上变了，嘴上没变：“不行。”

赵公子今天是一身笔挺的棕色西装，羊皮马甲，披了件风骚至极的貂毛长袍，衬衫领里缠着格纹领巾，怀表链子刚擦过，废了九牛二虎之力才打扮得花枝招展找回雄性尊严。沈巍全不给面子，上手就来脱，赵云澜哪里肯就范，同沈教授扭打成一团，不一会儿便败下阵，只能由着媳妇把他剥光，又给套了件白绸长衫。

赵云澜光着两条腿，长袍被掀到胸部按在床上，只想声泪俱下控告沈巍——“你说的民主自由全是屁话，我就一样没占着”。这时沈巍手上沾了精油来揉他昨晚被捏青了的胯部，赵云澜又疼又痒，被动地感到了“舒服”，立刻改变了主意，认为只要媳妇在，那些东西不要也罢。

“疼吗？”沈巍见他偏过头以手挡脸，不知道他在忍住声音，便拿手来掰。

赵云澜神色朦胧，牛头不对马嘴地答：“你硬了。”他伸手要摸过来，被沈巍一把扣住。

“别动。”

赵云澜不大同意：“咱互相伺候呗，我帮你。”

“你再动一下，这周都别想下床了。”

操蛋啊，媳妇真厉害。赵云澜欲哭无泪，决定明天去跟楚恕之学两招，当然用途不能明说。他昨夜本就没睡好，想东想西，迷迷糊糊睡着了，沈巍坐在床边看了他一会，伸手拨了拨赵云澜额前的乱发。

赵云澜半梦半醒，感到动静便捉住了沈巍的手往脸上贴：“媳妇，我在市光路给咱俩买了栋别墅......找个时间陪我看家具 ......”

沈巍愣了下：“你说什么？”

“知道你不肯嫁我，那我......”赵云澜没说下半句，直接睡了过去。

沈巍沉默了一会儿，给赵云澜穿戴整齐，裹了件外套，低声叹道：“抱歉。”

这一年来，他无数次想带赵云澜走，事到临头又犹豫不决。他决计保不住赵将军，也不能去保，却还保得住赵云澜。两个人去个僻静的角落，在赵云澜势力全不可触及的地方总也能不咸不淡地活上很久。然后赵云澜会因沈巍这项决定痛恨他，将父亲的死，与更早之前的爆炸案以及一切联系起来，整整恨他一辈子——那也罢了。可赵云澜哪里是关得住的人，怎么安分得了呢？

“你将来要恨我，那就恨吧。”

赵云澜抓着他一只手不放。沈巍用另一只手探入赵云澜打死不肯脱的西装，从口袋里摸出张地契和别墅设计图样。他面无人色地盯着它发呆，突然从袖口亮出匕首，狠狠划了自己手臂一刀。这一下血流如注，沈巍也不去管，就在房间里坐着不动。又过了一会，沈巍站起来，抱着赵云澜出门，上了辆车。

沈巍唇色发白，失魂落魄，随手把臂上的血擦了擦。赵云澜被别有用心地用精油熏晕，昏沉之间也恢复了片刻意识，在车里问沈巍是要去哪。沈巍答“回赵公馆”，赵云澜不疑有他，枕着沈巍的腿接着睡过去。过了一会赵云澜又醒过来，脑袋发昏，瞟了一眼窗外感觉景物陌生：“这司机是傻了，还是沈教授要把我卖了？”

沈巍在头顶说道：“真卖了你要如何？”

赵云澜脑子不清醒，随口一答：“不能卖，咱说好了一统上海滩然后娶你。”

沈巍轻笑了一声。赵云澜急得去抓他袖子，手上没力气，几次抓不住，沈巍探手过来抓住了他。

赵云澜问：“你不信？”

“我信。”

赵云澜又追了一句：“那你得等着我。”

“我等你。”

赵公子满意了，抬抬眼皮看媳妇一脸纯良好骗的模样，复又叮嘱道：“宝贝，别被司机坑了，今天英国人送来了一车烟花，晚上烧给你看。”

赵云澜哈欠连天又睡过去，并不知道沈巍抓着他的手用力到发抖，在此刻做出了重大决定。这辆车绕了一大圈，最终回了赵公馆。沈教授又把赵云澜拦腰抱起，从前厅直接搬进深院。这情景稀奇，赵公馆里的人纷纷抬头偷看，连祝红也开了半个窗看热闹。

“哟，赵公子，这是怎么了？”

赵云澜直把脸往沈巍怀里埋，嘴上骂道：“沈教授都踩到灰尘了，你们怎么扫的地？都给我回去干活！”

可过不了一会儿赵云澜又丢弃了脸皮，主动搂沈巍脖子要他抱，对路过的仆人一路颐指气使。

沈巍把赵云澜哄进卧室就去厨房做饭。祝红正抱着黑猫在厨房里找小鱼干，见沈巍进来，默默退开几步，也不走，盯着他在水池边冲掉手臂上的血。同行见面，谁也瞒不了谁太久，几秒后祝红开口：“我让小郭扮赵云澜。”

这主意歹毒，是要狸猫换太子。沈巍挥手止住了她接下来的话。

“不必。你不要有什么动作。”

两人各自心怀鬼胎，倒也相安无事，接着干自己的。

赵公子一天脚没沾地，完全坐不住，硬是挤进厨房要帮沈巍做饭，两次撞到腰后被赶出厨房重新扔回卧室，并压下一个——“我没说话你不准出来”的命令。

这还得了。赵云澜捂着老腰从床上跳了起来：“今天为夫就要振振夫纲。”

沈巍温婉地笑了笑，并不说话。一只膝盖跪上床，他轻而易举掀翻了赵云澜，两下就扒掉了对方的衣服和裤子，用被子把人结结实实裹上，拿着全部衣物出门。赵云澜在床上目瞪口呆，活像个被登堂入室强暴还爽到了的大闺女。沈巍在门口交代了小郭：“别让他拿到衣服，别让他出门。”

赵云澜治不了沈巍，便在屋里中气十足吼了声：“郭长城！”

郭长城哪里还敢答应，楚恕之走过来直接把门关上了：“是，沈教授。”

眼见着赵公子连人带房子都被赔上了，林静幸灾乐祸地直摇头：“你们说，我们家公子是不是个赵小姐扮的呀。”

祝红道：“赵家哪里出过这样没出息的小姐。”

赵云澜无端遭到禁足，隔着门板扣了所有人半年工钱，最终还是给放出来了。沈巍刚摆齐餐具就见他蹦跶过来。赵云澜身上套着的袍子是扒林静的，理所当然没穿裤子。虽说以前他就习惯光腿下楼跑来餐桌前，但沈巍有了私人领地意识，突然就见不得他这样了，一手托住他后腰一手托住膝弯又把人抱起来。赵云澜已然习惯，乖巧不动，可他裙底下四面漏风，底摆遮不住大腿，上头全是性爱痕迹。赵公子倒无所谓露屁股，还是沈巍伸手帮他压住衣摆，问道：“还疼吗？”

见到媳妇关心，赵云澜自然色令智昏，全然忘了刚才遭到的教训，又出言调戏：“还真挺想再疼几天，我伤一好，怕你又不理我。”

“我何曾不理你？”

“你这人就是一副薄情寡义的样，给你什么都不要，我只能强迫你收下我了。”

沈巍张了张嘴，想说“你没有强迫我”，赵云澜这时又转移了兴趣：“天黑了。把火机给我，我去点烟火。”

沈巍按住他手腕：“不许去，先吃饭。”

“你先吃着嘛。”

“你不爱吃？”

赵云澜哪里敢不爱吃：“宝贝你别误会，我听你的。”

“那就坐下。”

赵公馆在餐桌上没人出声，已然把沈巍当了新主人。大势已去，赵云澜没办法，只能乖乖吃完了饭，叼起一根糖，拉住沈巍的手往外跑——腿没迈出两步又离了地，最后还是让沈教授给抱过去的。一到地点，赵云澜胡乱扒拉了一通，选出最大的一盒，便蹲在地上开了只打火机。

“宝贝，你看这盒怎么样？”

赵云澜回头询问媳妇意见，忘了手里的动作。眼见着引线要燃到头，沈巍赶紧冲上前把他拉开，这时一声轰鸣贴着赵云澜的脸颊上窜，银色的火光升起，炸在了半空。赵云澜显然被烫到了，呆呆地捂着脸，沈巍一手掰过他的下颚，看到脸颊上留下一小块红印子。

赵云澜一看媳妇脸色就知道糟了，连忙摆出笑脸，转移注意：“英国人的东西质量真差，明天我就找他们算账去。”

“赵云澜，你就不能让我省点心。”沈巍见他一脸赔罪的神情，也不好说什么，转身要走。

赵云澜拉住了他，轻声说道：“当初你要是下得了手杀我，也不至于今天拿我没办法不是？”

沈巍心里一惊，不知道赵云澜是在诈他还是真知道了什么。他面上不动，转头看赵云澜，只见一张英俊的侧脸在夜空中腾起的焰火下短短亮了一瞬。沈巍哑然。十年前救过一命的少年已然长成，意气风发，灼灼其华，志满胸襟，誓要为他统领上海，成为响当当的大人物。

赵云澜笑起来：“沈教授，你喜欢我。”

他每一回说这话都确信无疑，这次更是真正胜券在握。

彼时赵云澜尚且脆弱易折，一个人从火场中爬出，拖了长长一走廊的血渍，咬着牙硬要活下去。沈巍没法移开视线，最终还是回头去救他了。沈夜知道这事后嘲弄道——“这赵小公子，将来会是个大麻烦”。

如今的赵云澜还真是个大麻烦，麻烦在于他们俩谁都下不了手干掉对方，又离不开对方。这该死的一见如故，该死的恋爱游戏，全都糟透了。

赵云澜模样俏皮地冲他眨眼：“你否认也没关系，我知道的。反正我赖定你了。”

沈巍凝神注视对方，缓慢说道：“赵云澜，我一直在给你时间离开我。若你确定要以身相许，日后我死，我会要你死在我身边。”

赵云澜咯吱咯吱咬着糖，颇为不屑地一挑眉：“沈教授，你们文人想得可真多，喜欢我还要死来死去的。我赵云澜权势滔天，不准你死，你就不能死。”

沈巍笑了，似要再说什么，赵云澜横了只手过来要抱他，于是话到嘴边转化为一个字。

“嗯。”

烟花看了一半。沈夜这逼崽子真说到做到来叨扰，装出天真无邪的模样，闹腾腾地要和哥哥嫂嫂一起看烟花。

沈巍才刚和赵云澜互通心意，明显不欢迎他。于是他挽着赵公子的手不松，非要挤进两人之间，沈巍忍无可忍把他拖去角落，沈夜趁机开口：“明晚九点......”

沈巍打断：“我和他都会在这里。”

沈夜古怪地问：“你们不走？”

“不走。”

“哥哥，你这是与我为敌。”

“你们尽管过来杀，但谁都杀不了。有我在一天，就有他在一天。我会护着他，直到他统领上海滩。”一旦说出这些，沈巍感到了彻底的轻松与幸福。那些个过去为之搏命的救国救民，人世大义，瞬间都变得不再重要，他只要赵云澜。他好不容易和他在一起，不管外头洪水滔天，他就要守在这里。

沈夜一脸见了鬼的表情，半晌撇了撇嘴，又看了眼远处的赵云澜，憋出一句：“见色忘义。”

沈巍不再理他，心中只充满无限的喜悦，想要立刻实现这个诺言。赵云澜一个人在那头又点了盒烟花，见沈巍不过来看，感到寂寞，委委屈屈地又演了起来——“郎君怎又离我而去，吾意绵绵，奈何郎心似铁”。

沈巍回过头，对他展颜而笑。他平日不苟言笑，难得露出如此自然的表情，眼角生动地挤出几道柔和细纹。这一笑，便是眉目如画，活色生香。

一见沈巍笑，赵云澜又快乐起来 ，朝他张开双手：“媳妇过来，让相公抱抱。”

沈巍向他走去。

6 赵云澜，你喜欢我

沈巍没动。

“我无话可说。”

“你不说话我要怎么放过你？”

赵云澜的枪口直指着沈巍的脸。这张脸生得秀美，五官标志，眉睫浓郁，永远带着种似笑非笑的学者温柔，是赵云澜喜欢的模样。第一眼见到沈巍，他就喜欢，这喜欢一直持续到他死皮赖脸把沈巍哄进家门，半骗半闹地私定终生，父亲和督军分别死于暗杀与军变导致的兵败，直到沈巍带着他逃出大院、、躲避追踪、承认身份——

赵云澜的手有点发抖，却依旧稳定着准心。

沈巍的表情凝固在一种茫然和凝重之间：“你想要我怎么说？”

赵云澜自己也不知道。

“说你和这些事都没有关系!”

沈巍于是柔声答道:“我和这些事都没有关系。”

他说这话没太多情绪，也没动作，甚至没有眨一下眼睛，赵云澜握枪的手动了一下，似乎是想拿枪砸他，但最终放下了。

“你走吧。”赵云澜把枪收回枪套里。

“我不走。”沈巍说。

“你什么意思？”

“我和你在一起，我能保护你。”

赵云澜此刻真想跟他打一架。

“你他娘的是郑燮元的刺客！我怎么相信你？”

沈巍看着他，又重复道：“我无话可说。”

操，我真是傻了。

赵云澜现在又想跟自己打一架。他没辙了，沈巍一句话说两遍他就相信。沈巍就算不说，他也相信。不知道没出息是不是天生的，还是他的出息被沈巍吃了。

“赵云澜，你答应了的。”沈巍说：“你说要娶我。”

赵云澜愣了一下：“沈巍，你真是个王八蛋!”

他灰头土脸，全然看不出公子哥的风流模样，衬衫半边袖口全是血，是沈巍一路上贴着他的身体杀掉的刺客溅上的。沈巍左肩有枪伤，没包扎，脸色不太好，但他不管好不好也从来不说。赵云澜气不打一处来，转身就走。沈巍见他走，立刻跟上。

赵云澜走过半条街，又停下，沈巍也停下。

“别跟着我!”

他一走，沈巍还跟着。

赵云澜把手里的怀表给扔了过去，咬牙道：“我不要你了！我要把你休了!”

沈巍接住怀表，沉默了一会，竟是真的露出了伤心的表情：“你不能不要我 。”

他接着说：“赵云澜，你喜欢我 。”

这话以前总是赵云澜说，打一开始就说，反复说，说到连自己都相信，说到沈巍也真的喜欢他。他多得意。那会他就这么没出息了，现在他也毫无长进。

沈巍紧盯着他，固执地继续说：“我也喜欢你。”

赵云澜气得发疯：“我告诉你，我现在就要去把你弟和你主子全部都宰了！”

沈巍立刻接上：“我和你一起。我帮你杀。”

“那如果我说要杀.......”

沈巍没让他说出后半句话：“你现在不能杀我，杀了我就没人保护你。再忍一忍吧，过了这阵，日后再，再随你。”他的声音卡顿了一下，抿住嘴唇，不说了。

赵云澜又想揍他了：“我还答应了和你一起死，你怎么不拿这个要挟我？”

沈巍脸上毫无血色。他还是几近面无表情，也不怎么把自己当个人，摇摇欲坠地滞立在原地，见赵云澜回过头，沈巍竭力朝他笑了一下 。

“你可以，可以反悔。”

赵云澜转身面向沈巍，站定：“你给我过来！”

沈巍闻言走了过来。

赵云澜看着沈巍。沈巍藏的事太多，大多数时候只能是略带微笑的面无表情，眼下除了想保全赵云澜，再没有藏着什么，只呈现一片认命般的空茫。赵云澜掰正他的肩膀，摘下他的眼镜，猛的给了他一巴掌。沈巍缓慢流出鼻血，没有动，似乎也感觉不到疼，呆呆站立着，伸手过来想要抱赵云澜，又没敢真的碰到他，只虚罩住对方身体的轮廓，缓缓把手收了回去。赵云澜突然抓住了他的手，狠狠搂住沈巍的后颈，偏过头吻住了他。沈巍留着粘稠的鼻血，迟疑片刻，也一手死扣住赵云澜的腰用力拉近。这一下力量极大，两人骨骼撞在一起，亲得一嘴血渍。

赵云澜猛然将他推开，擦了把胡子上沈巍的鼻血，朝他伸出一只手。

沈巍立刻捉住了那只手。

赵云澜拿袖子替沈巍胡乱擦脸，沈巍乖巧不动，浓密的睫毛簌簌抖动，眨着眼看他。

赵云澜见他兔子似的又有点生气，一把捏住他的脸：“谁他妈准你死了！啊？我答应了吗？你敢死，我就奸尸，还挖你祖坟。”

沈巍鼓着脸颊在赵云澜手中含糊地说：“我不死。我都听你的。”

“你以后跟着我。”

沈巍应道：“我跟着你。”

赵云澜凶神恶煞：“别跟丢了，不然我揍你。”

END


End file.
